


Love Beyond Death: Wicked Twilight

by UnknownReaderHasJoined



Category: Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Animals, Creepy, Dark Magic, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spirits, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/pseuds/UnknownReaderHasJoined
Summary: Despite coming from two completely different worlds, Bella Swan and Amelia Mortem became an unlikely duo since childhood in Arizona. When you have a foreign supernatural neighbor, it's kind of hard to ignore the strange ongoings. Even less surprising when the human girl has a knack for getting into trouble.Years later, the two make a pact, and reunite after separating for a time in Forks, Washington. Now the girls have to deal with even more supernatural neighbors.Vampire, Wolves, and Ghosts! Oh my!





	Love Beyond Death: Wicked Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. 
> 
> I'm awful at summarizing, and hopefully my editing here is decent. Please enjoy, and not harsh criticism. This is only for fun, and not to be taken professionally.

Love Beyond Death: Wicked Twilight

Entering the Twilight Book

...

Prologue: Sisters of the Heart

...

Life is the beautiful lie, and death the painful truth.

...oOo...

Blessed are Women whose hearts and

Souls are joined together by laughter and

Tears for they will be known as Sisters...

-unknown

...oOo...

It started with a whispered promise in the dark which irrevocably altered their fate.

"I invoke the Goddess of Healing...the Goddess of Protection...the Goddess of Life...to hear my call.

To watch and to bless this eternal promise

between souls of a sisters heart-bond."

In the dark sequestered woodland clearing not far from their house, two teen girls sat surrounded by soft green moss somewhat moist from the light drizzle that morning. Several glowing stones of various hues and forms encircled them with soft glimmers of subtle thrumming magic that only a trained eye could see and even feel. At the center and between the two girls, sat a small alter setup which was ringed by a few candles which burned bright by their flame, the only source of light illuminating the small clearing in the eerie abyss.

"I-Is this a safe place to do this, Millie?" Whispered the slightly older girl with rounded brown doe-like eyes which flickered around them, barely seeing past the subtle glowing rocks. She felt eyes on the back of her head, sending subtle chills down her spine. Sounds of snapping twigs disrupted the silence, making her flinch and look in the direction she swore she heard it.

Regardless of how hard she tried to suppress it, that obnoxious nervous feeling stubbornly washed over her. Though, the unknown and mystery of it all was far too enticing to allow her nerves to chase her off.

When it involves the ever audacious and troublesome Amelia-Rose, it would be a common occurrence if a stalking spirit stood just in the dark, watching them. It was both uncomfortable and annoying.

To put it bluntly, Amelia-Rose Mortem wasn't exactly just a trouble magnet. No, she created trouble. Wherever the smaller girl went, chaos and mischief followed in her footsteps.

And she just so happens to be there, roped in and being her clumsy self, always accident prone.

It's a good thing her sister is a witch. Always nearby to heal her with the white magic she inherited from her mothers coven.

Calming her sporadic heart beat and drifting thoughts, her dark gaze returned to the smaller girl who softly chanted phrases from her book, tossing a few ingredients into the cauldron. Perhaps it was a lack of self-preservation, but she always felt naturally drawn to the supernatural and mesmerizing magic her sister could conjure and control. She especially enjoyed watching her learn and grow for the past five years into her magic.

There's a few positive sides in being a witches' sister, though all bar blood.

Striking violet eyes finished reading off a book that stood perched on a small book stand in front of her folded knees, then raised them towards the older girl with an assuring smile. "I promise you that this eez a safe location, a perfect eerie setting, no? Plus! Not too far from King Charles protection!" That earned an eye-roll from her nickname for her dad. "Besides, Nyx ez scouting and standing guard just in case. Nothing vill interrupt us." Lilac eyes looked carefully into brown, her ash brown hair falling over to the side as she tilted it. "Unless, of course, you wish to stop, faon?"

The girl shook her head vigorously. "N-no! I don't want to stop! I'm all in if you still are, though I don't know what I should do..."

"Of course, I am. I made a promise, vhich I 'ave every intention to going through. And, as I 'ave said before, all you need to do is sit there and look pretty!" Her intense violet eyes stuck on the girls dark, showing her determination and a promise, then ending with a playful gleam.

Nodding, the other watched in awe and patience, holding herself with anticipation. She could feel a slight breeze pass over them, a small shiver shoot both. Both wore their nightwear, though hers was the usual pajama bottoms and tee while her sister done her soft white and lacy nightgown. Their long hair loose with threaded special ceremonial flowers. She wasn't even sure it helped in any way.

Regardless of purpose, she felt a little ridiculous at the moment wearing a flower crown and marking her arms and hands like she would with henna.

Definitely looked a mixture of flower hippy and devil worshiping.

They would probably look a sight if someone were to stumble upon them randomly.

"We need to make sure Charlie doesn't see us like this," This comment earned a raised brow from the girl opposite. With soft chuckle, she elaborated. "He'd expect you doing your weird thing even after he found out, but if he caught me like this, he'd have a cow."

The girl laughed as she remembered how King Charles discovered her knack at magic and the 'weird', as he kept referring to her abilities. She simply love that old man. "You two are good vith weird. Like father, like daughter, I'd say."

Brown eyes rolled at her comment, stopping to look as Amelia set her book aside.

"You ready, Izzy-Bee?" she asked gently in a steady voice. The other nodded, determination in her dark brown eyes.

The younger held her hands out above the flames, both palms up. The girl followed suit, hand sliding into her own, linking them together above the small flame that continued to glow a vibrant blue and white. The smaller girl gripped her forearms, the other mimicking her action as they held still. The flames from the fire suddenly grew, wisps of blue fire and smoke wrapped around their linked arms and the heat licked their pale skin under the moonlit night.

Then Amelia spoke in a voice bell-like and clear, resonating through her.

"Isabella Marie Swan , may you be blessed May all good things come to you

May nothing whatsoever harm you

May your heart be light

May your travels be safe

May your health be good

May your mind be sound

May your friendships sustain you

May you be blessed in every way."

Amelia spoke a few more practiced chants before opening her closed eyes to see what made her sister gasp.

In awe, they watched as magic shaped around their arms in white light and blue wisps followed, absorbed into their skin from ones arms to the others, signifying their connection, and marking their souls forever. The blue glow wrapped around them with a warm heat surprising both as it gradually crawled up to their hearts and faded into an invisible mark. It continued in waves until the third wave stopped and the magic began to disappear from view.

Though she knew that it was only concealed unless someone were to intentionally reveal the marks.

Lavender eyes looked up into dark with a bright breathless smile. "It is done."

Both girls giggled as they sat and absorbed what had just done. A pact was made between two sisters, a powerful spell to connect their souls. One designed to last for all eternity and transcends life and death.

Forever will they be connected. Forever will there always be one and the other. Never apart. No matter the distance. Now they were tied together. Souls linked.

They were now truly sisters of the heart.

"So, why did we have to wear the flower crowns and all of..." she gestured to the crystals around her neck. Amelia looked over her sister in mild confusion before she 'oh'd and looked her directly in the eyes. The moment that familiar wicked little smirk crawled across that deceiving pretty little face, Bella knew she was had. She groaned at her gullibility.

"Oh, there vas no reason for any of those. They vere not necessary for this ritual." She grinned even more at Bella's frowny-face. "Cheer up, Izzy-Bee! It vas all in good fun! Besides, now I 'ave seen you in a flower-crown. My life has now been full-filled!" she giggled at Bella's blank stare and pursed lips.

"Well, I hope you can die happy now since that's what's gonna happen!" Bella growled playfully as she bounded over the alter and lit candles to chase the smaller girl down who squealed in surprise as she sprung to her feet immediately. They chased and danced under the dark moon sky touched by small stars like little witches, cackling as they tripped and giggled at the absurdity. They twirled and skipped, leapt and tumbled to the ground as they cackled harder, unable to breath from exertion.

They were free. Felt free. Of any and every connection beyond the woods, and the dramas of their families.

No matter where life may take them, Bella will always have Amelia to look after her. A sister willing to take on the world, or burn it, if that's what it took to protect her.

Now all they have to do is endure what's to come when both move to Forks, Washington in the coming years.

In Amelia's case, meet someone who has been waiting decades for a chance at meeting her.


End file.
